


Darks

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Darkiplier - Freeform, M/M, antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone has a "dark" version of themselves...Two youtubers (Mark and Jack) try to find their soulmate before the darks get the best of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark approached the groaning noise coming from his room. He knew who it was, having dealt with it countless times, on a daily basis.

“What’s the matter?” He asked the gray-skinned human sulking on the bed.

“Hate comments, Mark,” Dark spoke in a depressed voice, “So many of them.”

Dark was holding Mark’s phone and scrolling through the comments on Mark’s youtube videos.

“Come on,” Markiplier said, “How many are there?”

“So far, about six or seven.”

“How many comments total?”

“About twenty thousand.”

“Exactly. Now give me my damn phone back.”

Mark took his phone from Dark, who went back to sulking.

 

Everyone that Mark has ever known about possesses some sort of dark form of themselves, usually hidden within them. The dark can manifest as a reflection in the mirror, an alternate personality, or an entirely separate entity. The dark can only be gotten rid of one way: by finding your soulmate. Then, the darks become happy, and no longer serve a purpose, and simply disappear.

For Mark, he had Darkiplier, a separate manifestation that was identical to him aside from the gray skin, black clothes, and sulky demeanor. In no way was Dark evil, though he acted like it sometimes. No, Darkiplier was sulky, depressed, and a bit suicidal.

Markiplier checked his phone that Darkiplier had stolen. New emails: fan letters, game advice, spam, and a bunch of other stuff. He couldn’t get to it all, but if he had the time, he would print off fan letters and read them to Darkiplier in an attempt to cheer him up. There was a voicemail from Bob asking about a collab video and to call back when he could. Finally, a text from Sean, AKA Jacksepticeye, reading “hey.”

…

Jack had just finished setting up his profile for a dating site when Mark replied to his text: **Hey, what’s up?**

“Why do you bother?” Dark-Septic snuck up behind Jack.

Dark-Septic was Jack’s dark. A clone of him, save for the one lime-green eye and fangs where teeth should be.

“What do you want?” The Irish man jumped.

“Putting yourself on a dating site,” Dark-Septic spoke, “Everyone will know about you. And guess what, they won’t accept you.”

“Shut up,” Jack tried to remain confident, though his voice shook.

“You can’t stop thinking about him, can you?” Dark-Septic taunted, “Is that why you’re joining a dating site? To keep your mind off him? Maybe…even go back to thinking about…girls…”

“I can’t help who I am, okay?” Jack defended.

“Yes,” Dark-Septic hissed, “Go ahead, text him back. Tell him you love him. See what he thinks.”

“Shut up.”

Jack stared at the computer screen, trying to block out the sound of Dark-Septic’s laughter. The bastard had a way of driving Jack to the brink of insanity. He replied to the text. **Hey Mark.**


	2. Chapter 2

“Mark?” Dark sniffled.  
Mark sighed. “What?”  
“Tumblr…”  
“Please stop this.”  
Dark threw Mark’s phone down and began to sob.  
“What the fu…don’t break my phone!”  
“Oh, what does it matter?” Dark sulked, “Material objects are useless in the grand scheme of things.”  
“Another existential crisis?”  
“Yeah. Where’s Jack?”  
“Why are you asking about Jack?”  
“Have you seen his dark? Anti-septiceye.”  
Mark smirked. “YOU have a crush?”  
“No!” Dark retorted, “Okay, maybe a little.”  
It took only a moment for Dark to recognize the gleam in the youtuber’s eyes.  
“You’ve got a crush too, eh?”  
“Give me my damn phone,” Mark took his phone back and went to record another video.  
“Admit it Markimoo,” Dark teased, “Don’t act like I can’t hear you at night in your bed…”  
“Enough!” Mark yelled.  
“Okay,” Dark raised his hands, “But come on, Mark. He’s way out of your league.”  
“What?”  
“Look at you. Sure, you have the voice, and the hair, but…what else? What other attributing qualities do you…sorry, we have?”  
“Don’t talk like that.”

Darks have a tendency to lower a person’s self confidence, especially if that person has a mental illness or is going through a bad time. As for Mark’s friends, Bob and Wade, they no longer shared Mark’s pain, as they had already found soulmates. There Mark was, alone and agitated, waiting for the ONE to come along, wondering if it would ever happen. Maybe Dark is right, maybe no one would want him. Maybe he was one of those who lived with a dark their whole lives.  
…  
“Jack, you stupid ugly bastard,” Jack muttered as he looked at himself in the mirror, “Why would he want someone like you?”  
For the past hour, Anti-septic had been pointing out Jack’s every flaw: from his dull hair to his annoying accent, scrawny body, and pale skin. Finally, unable to take it anymore, Jack locked himself in the bathroom and just stared in the mirror.  
“Six million subscribers, Jack,” He muttered, “You call yourself a youtuber? You’re nothing. NOTHING. You don’t deserve them, you don’t deserve anything.”  
Jack shouted and punched the mirror, causing it to crack, and his fist to bleed a little.  
“How could he love someone as pathetic and broken…” Jack stopped when his phone rang.  
He took out his phone to see a message from Mark. Want to do another collab? Jack whimpered with happiness. The only time that Anti-Septic was silent seemed to be when Mark and Jack were together, either in person or on video. Darks have a tendency to remain silent, but not disappear when a person is in the company of a close friend. For this reason, many people falsely believe they have found their soulmate when they have only found a close friend.  
Getting rid of a Dark requires more than just the finding of a soulmate. It requires the two soulmates meeting each other and falling in love, causing the Darks to bond and then fade away.  
Sure. He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to be getting back to this work. I just have to remember what the plot was supposed to be

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dark and Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443183) by [For_the_moment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_moment/pseuds/For_the_moment)




End file.
